User talk:Senne
Welcome Hi, welcome to LevynLight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki 2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandiago1988 (Talk) 20:47, May 30, 2010 Your welcome :). Do you know who has admin rights? That person should rename File:wiki 2.png to File:wiki.png or re-upload it with that exact name, so it replaces the logo in the sidebar on the left ( ) Cheers Senne 12:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Location page I Think the locations page actually looked better with the banners. just needed to be in alpha order. Symbro 21:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Me too, but I figured if they have like 20+ locations (with 2 chapters they already reached 11 ^^) , it would be quite a mess. I guess they now are in Chronologic order, i just copied the list that was available ^^ Talk:Locations User:Senne Senne 12:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the 36px is much better. I can actually read them. >Youassassin 21:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC)< There we go... looks great! Symbro 21:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) Senne 22:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- *I'm just uber fail with this editing thing so here you go Senne. If you wouldn't mind putting Grevel Nub Arbor up on the Locations page. **Done. Chapter:3 *I'm gonna hold off on updating other than stats and just to let the devs to get this settled. >Youassassin 02:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC)< **Yeah probably the best, if you look what a mess they made today :P Only gonna add the missing characters of Ecorae if I stumble opon them. ***I agree at least add the new stuff or at least place holders Admins Did you ever find out who the Admins are? Xick 18:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, only one: Sandiago1988. Never been online since he created this wikia, and 0 contributions. If he stay's inactive for 60 day we can request an adoption of the wiki. But we have to agree who the new admins are going to be. :) : Senne 19:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: As there are only 50 registered users of this wiki and only 27 with more than 10 edits I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out who the Admins should be. Xick 21:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol, I guess not. Lets hope he stays idle for an extended time and maybe open a forumtopic or a talkpage about it. Don't know if the Wikia Staff is selective about is, because the wikia itself is quite active, only the founder abandoned ship. Senne 22:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: ::::Here is the text from the Adoption Page: ::::As there are no current active admins on this wiki what is your policy for adding additional admins? Will we have to wait the 60 days? Should we create a discussion page about this in the Wiki? Is there any way to e-mail the current Admin? Thanks --Xick 22:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Hi. Good job with your edits so far. However, the wiki is less than one month old, which means it's not eligible for adoption due to the 60 day requirement. The earliest this could be adopted—if the admin doesn't edit again—is in July. I'll leave this request here marked as "on hold." If the admin doesn't edit again, please start a community discussion (as there's a fairly active community there) to discuss who should receive admin rights. Once that's done, feel free to let us know here and we'll be happy to grant that user the rights. Thanks! =) - [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brandon_Rhea Brandon Rhea]http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff(talk) 01:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :: So I think we should Start an Discussion Somewhere on the Wiki about Admin rights as we need someone to have admin rights to delete pages. I've marked the pages that I found that need to be deleted and read over all the error reports that the wiki has generated so far and addressed what I could. ::: Here is a list of Registered Users with over a hundred edits and their last login dates: :: Youassassin 495 04:02, June 8, 2010 :: Zid Loh 378 11:16, May 27, 2010 :: Senne 272 21:26, June 8, 2010 :: Atmgr82 251 00:21, May 14, 2010 :: Lbrandvold 182 02:57, June 6, 2010 :: Xilkosis 177 11:47, June 8, 2010 :: Xick 137 04:57, June 9, 2010 :: Ghst 108 23:22, June 7, 2010 :: Scubaforce 104 00:33, June 7, 2010 :: I'm Going to copy this discussion to their talk pages and see if we can't get something started. --Xick 05:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) On the talk page of the first page of the wiki is where I think it would be best instead of hijacking your user talk page --Xick 05:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Discussion on the Main Talk Page As the 3rd top editor of this wiki I'd like to invite you to contribute to the Admin Rights Discussion at Talk:LevynLight Wiki. --Xick 05:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) CutScene Template Hi, i added another template to the list for recieving gold. and for the energy part of the cutscene i was thinking about inserting a nested table so that the image and text could be placed a little distance away from each other, like i have done the template i created. what do you think ? - Sidharth Raveendran 07:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :and here is the link to the template Template:CutScene Dialog G you can see it working in Rogue's Game Ends - Sidharth Raveendran 07:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, thanks for adding a piece of the template :) You seem one of the few people who understands it :P ::For the gold part you can think about doing it a little different, if the text is staying the same. You can hard-code the chest image and the text in the template itself, because when you receive gold it will always be that chest/text? :: ::| width="20%" style="border-top: thin solid #cccccc; border-bottom: thin solid #cccccc;"| ::| width="60%" style="border-top: thin solid #cccccc; border-bottom: thin solid #cccccc;"| :: ::| width="20%" style="border-top: thin solid #cccccc; border-bottom: thin solid #cccccc;"| ::|- :: ::So you only have to place this: ::I didn't use a table because I always repeated the whole segment per Equipment change, and you just had to remember to place a space between you text and the image. But for template's sake, it would be nicer. ::The problem is: all cutscenes of the main quests and sidequests that use either the Equipment change or Travel template need a redo, if you edit the template. So it would be best to create a small list that use them in advance, so they can be updated quickly. ::Senne 12:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: well i do experimenting a lot get things working. i had to edit the template 15 times to get it right, i wanted the nested tables to make the space between the image and the text even like in the game cutscene. I'm just a beginner and love to edit the wiki and your version of gold is great, i forgot that the gold pic was supposed to be same in all the cutscenes and i'll help in changing the pages in which the travel and energy templates are already effective.. :: these links will help in easy editing of the pages, linking to the template. :: http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CutScene_Dialog_T http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CutScene_Dialog_E :: and i hard coded the treasure chest image into the gold template as you suggested and also edited the kings crown quest to make it look right, thanks - Sidharth Raveendran 16:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol, love your passion. I just typed a half novel here when it suddenly said: "Someone else had edited this page before you, so only the text above will be saved" ^^ So here I go again (shortend version) :P ::: Good News! I applied the inner table into the cutscene template, but I added a check to see if the image parameter is used/ filled. If not, it reverts to the old way. So both ways are working. This means we don't have to update any of the Quests. Yay. ::: I will add all the documentation needed, to use the templates to the right place(s). That everyone can use it if they want. For the moment only CutScene_Dialog_E and CutScene_Start are having some. ::: Senne 16:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: wow that's a lot of work you reduced. how did it work it out ? - Sidharth Raveendran 17:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I basically read and this article on wikipedia about parameters and the parser functions available in templates and gave it a shot when I understood how it worked. ::::: ::::: } | ::::: ::::: [[ } center]] ::::: ::::: } ::::: } :::::| ::::: } :::::}} ::::: :::::The } checks if the parameter image has a value. If it does it inserts the code between the first | and the second |. Which is the table with the image and the text. :::::If it's empty it skips the fist part and only adds the part after the last | }; this means that both ways can be used. :::::In short: it uses the following construction: } | code if true | code if false }} :::::to uses pipes | in you code you need to use }} as a replacement, this happens after the check. :::::Using this if-function also fixes the problem that would occurs if there wasn't a picture to go with the text. It would break the code. :::::(try a dialog L or R without image to see what I mean ;) :::::I hope this was somewhat understandable, since I'm not native English :) :::::Senne 19:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It was totally understandable thanks. and hey i put up a poll on the main page to speed up the admin process hope you like it. :) - Sidharth Raveendran 20:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: hey i reset the poll, fixed a typo. please cast your vote again. sorry for the inconvenience caused